


The one time where Crowley was soft and Aziraphale was gentle

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: This event is referenced in my first fic, Belly soft but was written afterwards. Good omens has cracked through my 30 years of writing desert and is an oasis where I am just doing so much writing. I am so very grateful for this fabulous community.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	The one time where Crowley was soft and Aziraphale was gentle

**Author's Note:**

> 19.10.20
> 
> I commissioned the lovely Free to do some artwork for this fic. I am in love with it completely. I haven't quite figured out how to embed it into the actual fic yet (I'm rubbish with technology, much like Aziraphale)  
> It is magnificent and glorious though. The artwork depicts the moment when Aziraphale takes off his gifted jumper.
> 
> 20.10.20
> 
> Thank you to the marvellous CynSyn who is absolutely fabulous and fantastic, I have now managed to include the magnificent artwork of FreedomAttacks in the actual fic!! I'm so thrilled!!

After the failed Apocalypse, Crowley had grown closer to Aziraphale. More often than not, he would turn up to the shop and just opened the door, even though it may have been locked for other people. It was never locked, not to him.

The weather had grown decidedly colder as it was nearing winter. He did not like winter at any rate. The two of them spent evenings, as usual, drinking, laughing and talking. After all, they have 6000 years of shared history between them.

Still, however much time that they spent together, it just wasn't enough for Crowley. He wanted their relationship to progress, as it were. But, he was also aware, quite painfully, of not rushing his angel. It would be like the whole 'you go too fast for me, Crowley' moment. He did not want to go back there, thank you very much. Crowley thought that a gift for the angel would be just the ticket. So the demon shopped for his angel, unaware of the consequences of his simple gift. He bought a very soft jumper in the rich hues of gold and burnt orange.

When he reached the Bookshop, he paused outside a while, just watching his angel potter around the place, moving books and tidying. Crowley took a deep breath (technically, he didn't need too but it helped to calm his nerves) he thought, 'well, it's now or never!'. He pushed open the door. At the sound of the little bell tinkling, Aziraphale glanced up and gave his demon such a bright smile, Crowley thought that he might discorporate. His smile always lit up Crowley's heart and it actually lit up Aziraphale's whole corporation with a soft glow. Aziraphale came round the desk to greet the demon. His hand found Crowley's and their fingers entwined together, almost as if the spaces between their fingers were to be filled by the others. Aziraphale raised himself on tiptoe and kissed Crowley on the cheek.

"Uh, got you a gift, Angel" Aziraphale's eyes lit up for a brief second before it was replaced with a hint of suspicion. Crowley had gotten "gifts" for him before. However, these gifts as he later learned were practical jokes. Nothing to harm, not his angel but, silly harmless fun. Crowley held up the bag for Aziraphale to look into, he put his hand in and pulled out the soft jumper. The beautiful smile made a reappearance.

"Oh Crowley! It's magnificent! It's so soft!" Then he did something that Crowley hadn't thought possible. He surprised his demon by unbuttoning his waistcoat and took it off. He then did the same for his shirt, unbuttoned it and took it off. Crowley looked away, embarrassed all of a sudden.

He looked back and saw that the jumper was a perfect fit for his angel. Aziraphale approached Crowley and took his sunglasses off, said "thank you dear" and kissed the demon on his cheek.

The afternoon blended into evening soon enough. Crowley noticed that the shop was warmer than usual. He presumed that Aziraphale had miracle it that way because he wanted to take care of his demon. Later on, a movement caught the corner of his eye. Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, he was pulling at his jumper. "Something wrong, angel?"

"It's just..." he tailed off, the demon looked at him expectantly, he continued "It's rather warm in here tonight." Crowley rolled his eyes,  
"You know, you could have just taken off the jumper. I wouldn't have minded." Aziraphale smiled,  
"Oh, thank you dear! I didn't want to upset you." "S, alright" the demon grumbled.

Aziraphale took the jumper off, up and over his head. Unfortunately (or, fortunately, in a certain demon's opinion) the jumper caught his undershirt and it rode up with the jumper; momentarily exposing the skin beneath, a tiny sliver of Aziraphale's belly.

Crowley was up and across the room in less than a blink of an eye (not that he blinked, not so much). His hand hovered by the exposed skin, waiting for permission. Seeing Crowley's reaction, Aziraphale nodded his assent. Crowley very gently placed his hand reverently over and then lowered his hand onto Aziraphale's belly.

It was Crowley's time to smile. Aziraphale swept him up in a hug, as he moved his head nearer, his hand came up to Crowley's jaw and he gently stroked it with his thumb as he kissed Crowley. It was soft but firm, but with a power underneath, just like himself.

Crowley leaned into the kiss. He was momentarily stunned when Aziraphale's arm hugged him tighter to his body and his hand dipped down to grab a handful of Crowley's bum. Crowley gasped as he deepened the kiss, all the while smoothing his hands across the angel's back. They broke the kiss and with both slightly panting (they did not need to breathe) pushed their foreheads together.

"I, eh..." Aziraphale started. "may have created a bedroom if you think we may be more comfortable upstairs" He looked a bit sheepish. Crowley smirked

"Well, that is very thoughtful of you angel and a bit presumptuous" Aziraphale stuttered,  
"I didn't mean..."

"It's ok, angel. I want to as well" he smiled at his angel and brought his hand up to kiss Aziraphale's knuckles. Crowley led the angel up the stairs to the small living space. Crowley reached the top of the stairs first and pulled Aziraphale up to the landing. He rested his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders and pulled him into another hug. Aziraphale moaned a little as he was becoming hard against Crowley's thigh. Crowley pushed Aziraphale towards the door at the end of the hall. Aziraphale, quite successfully stopped him and twisted so that he slammed Crowley gently up against the wall.

"Remember this, dear boy!?"  
"How could I forget! I had a raging hard on for hours afterwards. I had an epic wank in the shower that evening, before I took you out for dinner, for our "meeting"."  
"Well," Aziraphale looked scandalized and gasped, "I knew that I had an effect on you but, not like that!"  
"Can't you feel what an effect that you're having on me right now?" He guided Aziraphale's hand down lower, so that his hand was atop of Crowley's effort. Aziraphale's eyes lit up.  
"Oh, what a lovely effort you're making for me, my love"

"All the better for me to have my wicked way with you, my angel." With that, he grabbed the angel's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Once inside, Crowley pulled Aziraphale onto the bed and one quick snap later, they were naked.

"Oh dear" Aziraphale smiled gently, "Someone is a little impatient" Crowley got up on his hands and knees and practically stalked Aziraphale as his prey. Aziraphale's eyes widened as he took in Crowley. The angel laid down and Crowley laid down, facing him. Aziraphale's hand reached down and he took hold of Crowley's length. The demon gasped at how soft the angel's fingers felt. The angel sighed at how Crowley felt in his hand. He scooted onto the demon's body and framed him with his knees, looking down at Crowley. Crowley decided that he was in heaven, he loved his angel but now the pressure of his weight on top of him, was beautiful and sublime.

Aziraphale put his hand between them and started stroking Crowley's length again, Crowley moaned at the friction. Crowley's hips bucked up to meet Aziraphale's ministrations. He quickened his strokes, Crowley's eyes rolled back and he produced a guttural moan, "Angel, I'm close," he managed to stutter. Aziraphale whispered, "Just let go, my love." At that, Crowley's cock shot up his come onto Aziraphale's belly. Oh! Wasn't that a sight to behold!

Aziraphale's strokes slowed and now Crowley's attention was focussed on his angel. He miracled the mess away and hitched up his leg to present to his angel. Aziraphale's eyebrows shot up and he gasped, "Oh! My darling, all for me! You do spoil me." He lowered his hand to Crowley's opening, massaging the area there before easing a tentative finger in. Crowley shifted and moaned, Aziraphale eased in a little more, Crowley nearly shot up to the ceiling.

"Let's try another way", he placed a hand on Crowley's stomach as if to ground Crowley then he hitched Crowley's leg up over his shoulder. Crowley naturally became more relaxed and open at the change of position. Aziraphale tried again with one finger and Crowley gasped. Aziraphale pushed two fingers in and began pumping the fingers in and out.  
Crowley was gasping, "Need more Angel, need you, want you."

Aziraphale extracted his fingers as he kept Crowley's leg up. He lined himself up and pushed his length into Crowley. A shared sigh at the fullness, then he was moving. Aziraphale went slow at first, checking with Crowley to see if it was too much. Crowley had his eyes closed as if in prayer.

Aziraphale moved a bit faster, a bit harder in his thrusting and reaching a bit deeper with each thrust. He reached down for Crowley's hand and smiled when Crowley laced his fingers with Aziraphale's fingers.

Aziraphale cried out as he came deep inside his love. He fell gently forward, onto Crowley, clasping his hands with his. Crowley smiled up at his love and kissed those, oh, so soft lips. They clutched one another and slowly sleep enveloped them both.

Aziraphale woke the next day, for a moment, he wondered where he was and why he had come upstairs to use the bed. Then he looked down and saw a mess of red hair on his chest. He smiled as he looked down at his demon lover and wondered how it had taken so long for them to come together like this. Crowley awoke soon after, to find himself sprawled on his angel's chest, their legs tangled together underneath the blankets.


End file.
